Forgotten Angels
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: The war is over, everyone thinks Draco is dead and Harry is keeping secrets and both are leading lives under different names.


Forgotten Angels

By Raneynr Lerrqu

PG-13

Couple: Lucifer Black/James Black

Disclaimer & Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit.

James walked into the locker room as the men were getting into their practice gear. He was a young man of 5' 7" with mid-length black hair and Avada green eyes. He was muscular and fit considering how rarely was on the broom. It was three thirty in the morning and he knew that his brother, Lucifer, had only received a few short hours of sleep but he was ready none-the-less. Lucifer was a tall man like James but had long blonde-white hair and dark grey-silver eyes; most people thought that he might spell his appearance to be so drastically different from James' own.

"Luc," James began quietly, knowing that everyone would listen, "as soon as you get on the field you should fly a few laps, say one kilometer in the air and work everyone's diving abilities. The Tutshill Tornados are going to make this a very hard run, lads. Since they beat us in 3.5 seconds all those centuries ago they vowed to do it again; this we cannot allow. I need you to prove that you are the finest men on brooms; our ladies have already assured me that they will destroy any chances of the Tornados' victory.

"Luc, you I need to train as hard and as fast as you can go, because the match today is riding on you. This is all of your time to shine, prove that Caerphilly Catapults are the winning team but remember we don't need to stoop to the level that they will, we don't need to cheat to win or to beat them without mercy. I know that you will do your best, so let's go out there and stretch our wings and make sure that you remember how to cast the flying charm. We can't take another team member falling from eighty feet… Oliver I trust you to keep the game with a very watchful eye, as referee I am counting on you to tell my team and theirs if they do something wrong. Let's go."

Oliver smiled. "I will, sir, don't worry; I know not to bend rules unlike their referee. I'll do my best to ensure the fairness of this game."

The team walked out of the lockers, dressed and ready to practice, when the Minister arrived. James walked quickly to the visitor's box and spoke, "Welcome Minister Weasley, it's an honor sir! Thank you for coming but I'm afraid that the game won't be starting for another several hours."

Ron simply smiled and said, "I realized that, Mr. Black. I was hoping that you would like to have a strategic Quidditch conversation with me."

James grinned, "Of course, sir; please let us go into my office." The two men talked about the origins of Quidditch for several hours, and would have continued if it wasn't for the knock on the door and Lucifer walking in.

"Forgive me, Minister, James… But the Tornados are here and would like to know where their lockers are but won't let me take them." Luc's voice was light, vanquished from the wind and calling out orders from atop the broom. James stood, looking at the Minister and receiving a nod of understanding and then fled. Lucifer led Ronald Weasley to the viewing box and left to get out of his training robe and into his uniform.

James Black looked out to the stands of people a few moments later as he joined Ron in the announcer's box; blue, green, and scarlet dancing around the neatly decorated stands. On one side Tutshill Tornados was written in deep blue on a backdrop of sky while Caerphilly Catapults were written in a deep scarlet with an emerald background. Banners waved as James signaled Lee to begin calling out the line up and the players flew onto the field. Oliver released the Snitch and both seekers watched as the golden orb vanished in the brilliant afternoon light. Then the Bludgers speed away from their captive box. The team steadied their places and waited for the Quaffle to be tossed up to the Chasers.

Oliver snickered; and threw it into the air and Angelina for Caerphilly shot off with it. Lucifer watched out of the corner of his eye, partially too watching Viktor. They both were valiantly looking for the Snitch but it wasn't in the mood to be seen. James glared at Luc; exasperated, he could follow the Snitch why couldn't Luc?

Ron smiled; Kate had just blocked the Tornados' attempt for a goal.

Lucifer banked away from the center of the pitch, Viktor following immediately, racing towards where Caerphilly's Bleaters were; the Snitch floating precariously over them. Luc swerved around them with a practiced move that left Viktor to crash into them; however, they just dropped in an even more natural way to leave Viktor sailing out of the boundaries as one of his Chasers obtained the Quaffle. Oliver's whistle sounded and his voice carried over the crowd, "Foul: team-mate out of bounds, Quaffle to Caerphilly Catapults!"

Michael accepted the Quaffle and continued with the game. Luc smirked; it was so easy to get the other team to foul while sticking to the rules. He rose above the players, higher then most would chance but his height aided him in seeing everything. Viktor soon leveled himself out with Luc watching everything below and frowned. It was harder to see the Snitch at this height then it was nearer to the ground.

Luc grinned and dived straight down. Viktor knew that it was impossible to see the Snitch from this height, and that Luc was likely pulling a Wronski Feint, but if he wasn't Viktor couldn't take the rise…and followed. Luc was on a Demon-Wing broom, the fastest and the best maneuverability on the market. They could stop on a Sickle in midair; he did just that as his hand wrapped around the snitch. It had apparently frozen from shock at the quick swoop Luc had done. The final score was "Tutshill Tornados finish the game with ten points; Caerphilly Catapults finish the game with four-hundred and eighty points in a three hour and forty minute game!"

James smiled and excused himself after a while giving his team time to shower and dress. He left the Minister's side, needing to go congratulate his team. Many of Ron's friends had arrived for the game, and so they all just sat around waiting and talking until they could praise the team as well. James walked into the showers to see the team getting ready to leave and spoke his commendations. They left, leaving to go greet the Minister, and Luc and James were in solitude as Luc stripped and stepped under the water.

"You did good love," James whispered as he too stripped and entered the spray that Luc was under. He kissed his shoulder and smiled. "Did you notice the look on Krum's face as you set him up to crash with the boys, and then as they moved and he flew out of bounds? It was pure shock and priceless…" James' voice faded as Luc turned around and suddenly he was looking into stormy grey eyes and was engulfed by their loving depths.

"Shut up, James," Luc's lips murmured before capturing James' in a scorching kiss. James moaned lightly into the kiss letting his hands roam over Luc's body. Luc pulled away and began kissing down James' neck and laved his chest as James summoned their Jar'O'Lube and let the other hand reach down and squeeze Luc's throbbing cock.

Luc moaned, leaning against the wet wall and let his head roll back as James dipped several fingers into the lube. "Turn for me, love." Luc complied. James placed his un-oiled hand on his lush buttocks spreading them apart and inserted one finger swiftly. He let his hand still for a moment, it had been so long since they were in these rolls; usually it was the other way around.

"If you don't move that hand, Harry, I may kill you yet!"

James smiled, whispering, "Shh, Draco, shh." He moved, letting his hands explore the toned flesh of his lover and husband. He stroked the hard member in his hand as he pumped his fingers, having added two more, into the tight opening of his love. Draco groaned as Harry removed his hand and oiled his beast.

"Hurry Harry, please…" It was so rare to hear Draco beg that Harry instantly plunged in, roughly to the hilt. "Uhh, GODS! Harry…." They began to move in counterpoint, Harry thrusting forward and Draco thrust back.

"Oh…Draco…. You're so perfect!" Harry nearly screamed moments later as he came.

Draco screamed, "Harry," a minute later as his seed joined the puddle of water on the shower floor. They collapsed onto the hard and cooling surface. Awake yet nearly asleep and heard a shocked gasp coming from the doorway.

Harry looked up and saw the eyes of his best friend and then his team and a few from the Tornados. "Merlin, help me! What the hell are you doing in here? Michael you know that after you guys leave to let us be until we come back up to the balcony."

Hermione turned her head; she shouldn't look at them now that they knew that they were being watched… "I thought that Quidditch players do it on brooms?" she mumbled as she looked over to Oliver with a blush. Her comment was heard by all, and it was interesting for her to notice that every player had turned to look away and that some weren't successful at hiding the blush. So it was a well known technique… she'd have to get Ron back into experimenting.

One voice unidentifiable in the crowd asked, "Luc, James…Drake, Harry? What's going on? And why are you screwing…?"

Harry pulled Draco of the floor and walked over to their things. Oliver smirked and answered the best he could for the boys as they were dressing. "Draco Lucifer Malfoy, mother Narssica Black; Harry James Potter, Godfather Sirius Black; the perfect guise while staying away from Wizarding eyes."

They turned to look at their spies and smirked. Draco voiced, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Harry glared at Draco and then smiled. "Lets go to my office, we should talk…" he faded off as he looked at the members of the opposing team, "as for you, not one word or you will learn what it's like to have the wrath of both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy against you… Understand?" They nodded and fled. The rest of the onlookers followed Draco and Harry as they walked up to the office and as they entered Harry raised his hand and laughed as he enlarged the room to fit everyone.

"So, Harry… this is the 'second job' you've had outside of the ministry that you wouldn't tell anyone about…? Why haven't I been able to recognize you, Harry?" Ron inquired softly as he took a seat. He was confused about the deception.

"Yes, Ron; this is what I do for a living. I own Caerphilly Catapults and am the reserve Seeker. You can't distinguish me from James because of a charm, ask Hermione about it sometime. She taught it to me while we were in school."

Hermione grinned and then looked at Draco. He was said to be dead, having been 'killed' in the war years ago. Harry had left the Wizarding world almost completely after the war, becoming the director of the Department of Muggle Relations and moving into a little manor outside of Muggle London. She'd always asked how he could live in that big of a house alone.

Her eyes fell onto Draco again. "Why were you and Malfoy…banging each other?"

Draco's eyes bulged at Hermione's question as Harry smirked. "You've never told them Harry?" Harry just smirked and grabbed a drink from his bar. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and sighed. "To be honest, my husband and I enjoy such activities."

Hermione blushed and swallowed with a little difficulty, "I think we could tell…"

Harry laughed, "If there aren't anymore questions perhaps we could go and join the rest of the team, that aren't here with us, and celebrate the wonderful ending of this magnificent day?"

Ron nodded and then began to rise, "Wait, I've one more; why has Draco been hiding and when the HELL did you marry…him…?"

Harry sighed. "We married not long after I left the Wizarding world, he's been hiding because we wanted to get away from the publicity that living as War Heroes in the Wizarding world gives us…And because we could have our Quidditch lives without trouble by assuming a second persona already described."

Draco stood and grabbed his and Harry's cloaks, "Let's go then before the girls start to cause trouble at the bar."

Everyone chuckled and left, Harry leaning over and whispering, "I love you Luc," before pulling his cloak on tight.

The End


End file.
